gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ingot
The Vulcar Ingot is a car available in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. After Niko Bellic collects all thirty cars for Stevie, Stevie agrees to purchase cars from Niko with the Ingot fetching $1000. Description Design The Ingot is a station wagon which appears to be primarily based based off the 1992-1997 Audi 100/A6 (C4 Chassis) with a rear-end more closely resembling a 1996-2001 Nissan Stagea, and a front quarter view slightly reminiscent of a Volvo 850 estate. Like the Audi A6 it has a relatively square front end, straight pillars, and a grill that sits just proud of the headlights. Despite sporting a racing steering wheel and pedals, the Ingot is underpowered and much less performance-oriented as the Stagea. The overall appearence of the car is also similar to that of the first and third generation Volvo V70. Performance The Ingot has a low-powered 6 cylinder engine (somewhat reminisce Audi's underwhelming 2.8 liter V6, used in the C4 chassis wagon), coupled to a 4 speed gearbox in an FF drive-train layout (Fascinating or not, it should be noted that in GTA IV, the car is rear wheel drive.). The Ingot isn't very fast; after finding 4th gear, the car hesitates or cannot up-shift at all when on wide-open throttle. Its engine is not resilient, and may stop working after only a few crashes. The Ingot does, however, have decent handling, and its suspension is not too hard or too soft, making it perfect for regular street driving in Liberty City. It can go 0-60 in 12.3 seconds with a top speed of 150 MPH (250 KM/H). It is worth about $10,000. Variant ).]] A special "VD90R" variant of the car can occasionally be found in GTA IV; it's an Ingot with removed badging and new grill, a small spoiler with a small body kit, and candy red paint. This variant is driven by the Russian Mafia. Is based on the Nissan Stagea 260RS Autech Version. The name comes from Volvo's 850R, the sport version. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the two default radio stations in the Ingot are Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio. In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned the default radio station is RamJam FM. *The Ingot lacks an exhaust pipe in both Stock and VD90R trims yet a trail of fumes are visible. *Ingot means "block of metal, (typically oblong in shape)", which could be a reference to the car's lack of value and its very square and linear design. *Driving an Ingot around seems to spawn the Securicar and is seen driving around, this happens a lot faster in West and Central Algonquin. *In GTA IV, the Ingot's platform is rear-wheel drive, but in GTA V it's a front-wheel drive car. *In GTA IV, sometimes when you start the game and load a savegame (especially in Hove Beach safehouse), you can find an Ingot with missing front bumper. Locations GTA IV *The Ingot is rarely seen in West Broker, where the Russian presence is strong. But, they can be found too in Bohan. The VD90R variant is usually found in the Hove Beach area, where it is driven by Russian Mafia members. Otherwise, the car is very rare in GTA IV, being much more frequent in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Hakumai. GTA V *Found driving in Harmony Navigation }} de:Ingot es:Ingot pl:Ingot sv:Ingot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:Station wagons Category:Gang vehicles